greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
July Crisis
The July Crisis is an 2015 crisis that is a follow up to the February Crisis. It is uncertain if it will be a repeat to the February Crisis, but it's considered that it's going to happen, and the crisis will be confirmed. This crisis centers around the main idea of the February Crisis, except with different users. History The crisis all started on the Geo Team Wiki on July 2, 2015, when a user named Davethecatfish began vandalizing pages on the Dave the Minion page. This impact soon grew on the Geo Team Wiki with Tablebreak777, 93.220.193.122, 212.169.42.126, Californium, and more, trying to take over the wiki. Some of them were blocked, and even a VSTF member helped Gabriel with the vandalism. As for that day on The Geo Team Wiki, it is like "The Conflict of the Forest Squad". Oh and another thing about Gabriel is that he spammed the Carrie Underwood Wiki (because he hated Carrie Underwood) with support from Djwrules and 70.191.178.188, hoping to get more users on strike in the wiki, but they got blocked by Carrieunderwoodfanforlife. 1 day later, when a user named GeorgeHairyBalls vandalized The Geo Team Wiki by replacing all content of some pages with "Sand n*gger". Allahuakbar911 helped George with the vandalism, but they were blocked by MovieLover9000. On July 3, 2015, a anonymous user named tried to vandalize the wiki by both spamming and vandalizing, but he got blocked by CoinHunter12 because of the vandalism he caused. Because of too many anonymous users vandalizing the wiki, CoinHunter12 decided to protect any pages that the anonymous users vandalized (but in July 2015). On the 4th of July (1 day after the crisis started on the Greeny Phatom Wiki), another anonymous user named returned to the wiki, but he didn't do anything that was wrong, but putted content on his profile, which was a rant about Greeny Phatom fans, but not to be too butthurt to the community, he undid the edit he did. 1 day later (yeah, this is like The Conflict of the Forest Squad), another Greenyhater, but this time, an user named Itrytogettothesecondlevelbutijustcantgettoit‎ (which he had the longest name on the wiki), only spammed on the wiki because he hates Greeny Phatom. He created a forum like what did, and created videos that has nothing to do with Greeny Phatom (the 2 videos being "N*GGERS" and "The qna"). He then got blocked by CoinHunter12, and deleted most of his contributions. HiddenLuigi became involved with the vandalism, by deleting the forum Itrytogettothesecondlevelbutijustcantgettoit‎ concieved. The next day, on the Geo Team Wiki, Laser Pikachus became involved with the crisis and the Geo Team Wiki's vandalism, so he announced a plan to stop the , which was to prevent anonymous users from editing and comment on either articles, forums, and messages. On July 14, 2015, a Mario fan named DerekAutista54321 joined the wiki, trying to discontinue Greeny Phatom because he thinks that the show is fake. He made pages about the discontinuation of Greeny Phatom, like Encyclopedia Dramatica users adding in useless pages that are Encyclopedia Dramatica-like. He was then blocked by ToonLinkMinions11 because according to Gabriel, he thinks that Derek is ranting about the show, but we all know that Derek was adding useless pages and he was spamming. CoinHunter12 could've blocked Derek, but he was on his flight to Seattle (which he didn't mention about him traveling to Seattle). It is possible that an invasion of Mario/Weegee fans attacked the Greeny Phatom Wiki like Randomfakegee123 spamming on the wiki. The name of this invasion is the "Weegee Invasion", but in the Greeny Phatom Wiki. 2 days later, more raiding on The Geo Team Wiki occured. A user named NoobKiller420 vandalized the wiki, along with 71.94.123.170‎, 149.12.3.111‎, 70.226.195.60, 108.84.194.205, 98.249.169.50‎, 74.75.29.153‎, and 86.185.119.132. The raiding on the wiki lasted for 2 hours and 20 minutes, until MovieLover9000 protected the pages the vandals vandalized. Also, another VSTF member became involved with this, and her name is "Lady Lostris". Only NoobKiller420 and 71.94.123.170 were blocked. The next day, another vandal joined the wiki and vandalized, but this time, it's a anonymous user named 124.212.155.215. He vandalized pages by adding in dank memes, but let's say that his vandalism on pages are racist. He was blocked by MovieLover9000 because of that. On July 27, 2015, an anonymous user named "76.2.78.205‎" vandalized the "The Geo Team Movie 4/Transcript" page ONLY. The edit was later undoed by BobbyIsAwesome, but 76.2.78.205 was not blocked. The next day, on the Greeny Phatom Wiki, Thesonicshow1991 returned to the wiki to vandalize stuff for some strange reason. His block occured on October 5, 2014 by Dragon Rainbow for 1 day, then by MarvintheSpaceMartian for vandalizing the Greeny Phatom The Movie 2 (2014 film) (now Greeny Phatom The Movie 4) page for 3 months (which ended on February 20, 2015), and finally by Bingbang32 for 12 weeks (2 months and 22 days approximately which ended on June 20, 2015). After he returned to Wikia on July 27, 2015, he vandalized the Frozen Wiki, the Sonic Fanon Wiki, and the Greeny Phatom Wiki (The pages he vandalized is Little Guy and Greeny Phatom Adventures). After his edits were undoed by Dragonboy6491, an Frozen Wiki admin (he came to the Greeny Phatom Wiki because of Thesonicshow1991), and getting warned by PCSWtheNumber1ToadFan (formally Piplupsakura), he was blocked by CoinHunter12 for 3 months (block ends on October 27, 2015). When Thesonicshow1991 was blocked by CoinHunter12, the vandalism and spam of July on Greenytoons wikis has concluded. Trivia * This crisis is similar to an edit war on the Battle For Dream Island Wikia, which the conflict on the BFDI Wiki lasted from June 28, 2015 to June 30, 2015, consisting of the group "ACP (Army of Club Penguin)" vandalizing the wiki before July 2, 2015, the day It's a Monster (BFDIA 5d) turns 2 years old * Most of the vandalism on the Geo Team Wiki are 9/11 or Allahu Akbar referenced * The vandals of the July Crisis are mostly anonymous users. * Speaking of Greenytoons-related vandalism/spamming, on the Geoshea's Creepypasta Wiki, a user named ThrobbingMeatusIsBack was spamming on the wiki. DannyCity, an former admin of the Greeny Phatom Wiki, reported him to the VSTF, but then there was Cyanide3, which he said that the wiki doesn't exist. However, the creepypasta wiki has nothing to do with any Greenytoons, which ThrobbingMeatusIsBack is not a victim of the . * The only vandals of the July Crisis that were USERS ONLY were GeorgeHairyBalls, DavetheCatfish, Tablebreaker777, Californium, Allahuakbar911, NoobKiller420, and Thesonicshow1991. * Itrytogettothesecondlevelbutijustcantgettoit‎ has a total of 44 letters in his name. * On the same days that the crisis was in-place, KieranStrikesBack1490 VGCP TPNG SFTB had started a war on Caroline Thetford and other users by making rants out of beloved TV shows, as mentioned by DuperBuilderman12. * This crisis lasted shorter than the February Crisis. Category:2015